


Unexpected

by mkblj



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M, Rated T for language, This is DUMB, awkwarddddd, including myself, special shoutout to all the people awkward at leaving voicemails, voicemails are the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkblj/pseuds/mkblj
Summary: Sungjae felt like he was some spoiled rich kid who is so used to having everything he wants he forgot sometimes you need to work for things.Not that he would call finding out who was the guy he slept with last night an actual work. But it still mattered to him.
Relationships: Lee Changsub/Yook Sungjae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Billions of people lived on this planet. Thousands walked these streets every day. It always amazed Sungjae how all these people had lives of their own and families and faced different problems and hardships. Not like he faced a lot in his pretty sheltered life. He knew most people had bigger problems than he did right now. He felt like he was some spoiled rich kid who is so used to having everything he wants he forgot sometimes you need to work for things.

Not that he would call finding out who was the guy he had slept with last week an actual work. But it still mattered to him.

Now, Sungjae likes drinking and he gets drunk easily but he usually stops before reaching the too drunk state. That night, he must have forgotten how to stop. If he had, he probably wouldn't have made out with a stranger and would even less have gone back home with said stranger and spent the rest of the night with him. He didn't even remember it that clearly. Messy flashes sometimes invaded his mind, but that was pretty much it. What's so wrong about this you ask?

Well, for starters, Sungjae isn't that type of guy. He likes being in a stable relationship better. He likes cuddling while watching romantic movies and cry at the sad parts. He is a sucker for the Notebook if you'd ask him his favorite movie. He likes going home to someone who'll warmly tell him he loves him right when he steps home. He likes doing stuff together. He once entered a knitting class in hopes of knitting a scarf for his boyfriend. He likes cooking for his boyfriend too. He likes going on dates. He likes making love. Call him a dumb romantic, but he finds that term a lot lovelier than saying “having sex”, or “fucking.” He also does not have one-night stands. It’s just not him. Yet last week, for the first time of his life, he had had one.

He sighed sipping at his coffee. Thinking maybe Ilhoon, who he had called for help, had forgotten about him when finally the latter entered the coffee place. He was holding a Gucci bag in one hand and wore sunglasses, despite the rain outside. He walked straight to Sungjae and sat, shaking his head: "I'm still hungover as fuck so this better be important."

Sungjae had not gone out the day before so felt fresh and didn’t want to put up with Ilhoon’s bad mood for too long, so he told him everything he remembered from that night, a week ago.

"There's a first time for everything... Please tell this isn't the only reason you made me come here otherwise I might just kill you."

This was Ilhoon's only reaction to Sungjae explaining to him he had just broken a huge principle he had, if not his most important one.

“It was your party. Help me! I need to find that guy!”

Sungjae knew he was being a whiny brat, but things worked faster this way with Ilhoon, who was quite the whiny brat himself too. Ilhoon took off his sunglasses, giving him one of these stares he gave showing how much he was judging him right now. Before slowly putting them down with one of his infamous devilish smile, asking for a bit more information.

The guy that night wasn't even Sungjae’s type at all. Neatly shorter than him, more on the chubby side than Sungjae. Cute actually. Very cute. Sungjae wasn't usually into cute people. He preferred being the cute one.

Yet here he was, browsing Ilhoon's contact in quest of that guy, whose name he didn't even remember. Because he just couldn't imagine it being only a one-night stand. He needed at least one date to convince himself they would never be good together and that had just been a mistake along the road. He wasn’t about to break his principles over a drunken mistake.

That guy must have been a ghost, Sungjae thought as he was desperately describing what he remembered of the guy to Ilhoon. Who seemed way too amused to his liking by the way. Sure, give Ilhoon some gossip and suddenly his hangover is a long lost memory…

“So, you don't remember your cinderella's name?”

Sungjae shook his head no. They were in a coffee shop near their university, he had called Ilhoon out of despair. And this would have been easier if it had been a small party. But Ilhoon being Ilhoon, probably half of their university was there that day.

“I mean I remember stuff. Obviously. But I'm not that sure I would recognize him right away…”

Ilhoon faced-palmed seeing Sungjae's sheepish face.

“You'll never find him browsing my contact list, half the university's probably in there anyway. No, we need another method. Do you remember, I don't know, actually talking to each other? – Ilhoon asked, an eyebrow raised.

– Does moving tongues together count as talking?

– Ugh! Sungjae we're not close enough so I wanna know that kind of details… And no, for obvious reasons, it doesn't count.

– Then no. I don't think so…

– Isn't there at least a slight detail you might remember?”

Ilhoon looked so done with him right now. Sungjae tried very hard to remember but the only thing that popped up was the shirt thing.

“I do remember he was wearing an ugly shirt. And I told him so. I think that's how we started talking actually… I was getting a drink and as I raised my head I was met with the ugliest shirt I had ever seen. I just had to ask him why in the world he’d wear such a thing…”

Now that he thought about it, they had indeed talked. That's when a bell finally rang.

“THAT'S IT! I KNOW! I know why I called you first! He said you had dragged him there when all he wanted was to sleep at home that night. He said he was bored as hell before we started talking…”

Ilhoon frowned, looking done with him.

“Dude, it was my birthday party... I dragged a lot of people there... But it does narrow down the number of people. I most definitely do have his number somewhere in my phone...”

Sungjae sighed. Why did he want to find him again that bad anyway? Couldn't he just leave it as it had been? Just a one night stand and then goodbye forever? He sighed.

“I'm guessing you guys went back to your place, so you've no idea where he lives… – Ilhoon stated, taking his phone back and browsing it himself.

– Wait... I remember something else, we went up on your roof to get some fresh air… – Sungjae started, feeling like the memory gates had finally opened.

– Really?

– Yeah... He said that you only show it to your close friends, but you wouldn’t care if he showed me since it was him…

– Okay, then it's definitely someone I'm close to... – Ilhoon suddenly looked focused and extremely serious – I don’t want my roof garden becoming a party place, so I don’t let that many people on it…”

There was a long blank as Ilhoon seemed more focused than he had ever been in his life. To a point Sungjae wondered if he wasn't more serious about finding the guy than he was himself. But then, since it was his close friend, he had probably gotten curious about this too.

“…Can't be Minhyuk...– Ilhoon mumbled after a while – He was with me most of the evening. Complaining about how Eunkwang wasn't with him, which eliminates the latter by the way. Though you're totally his type, he's too in love with Minhyuk to even consider sleeping with someone else... Now... Omg. An ugly shirt you said... Do you happen to think about the cutest eye-smile in the world yet the sexiest body ever when you think of him?”

Sungjae shrugged, wondering why Ilhoon looked so panicked all of a sudden. Cute eye-smile, yes, but maybe not sexiest body... Wait. He knew who Ilhoon was thinking about. Of course it wasn’t him.

“No. It wasn't Lim Hyunsik. I know his face. I'd never hit it on with him on your birthday knowing you've got the biggest crush on him...”– Sungjae said, shaking his head.

Ilhoon had a relieved sigh and a small blank followed, before being abruptly stopped by his screaming.

– OMG!!! I KNOW WHO IT IS. AH! AH! AH! OF COURSE. I should’ve known!– he had a small laugh Sungjae wasn't sure how to interpret before adding – You guys must have been pretty hammered man. I can't believe it. But it's obvious. I mean, ugly shirt, sleep and gone without a trace because right now he's probably half dead somewhere wondering how the hell he got into your bed... I'm just surprised he left before you even woke up…”

By the end Ilhoon was just openly laughing, and it was making Sungjae feel weird. Ilhoon apologized after a while, calming down before picking up his phone he had dropped on the table while laughing and opening the picture gallery. He scrolled for a while before showing a picture of him and a familiar looking guy, asking: “It's him, isn't it?”

Sungjae looked more closely. It sure seemed like it, but why was Ilhoon finding this so funny? The derp face wasn't helping, and he definitely wasn't the type of guy Sungjae was usually into. That was for sure. He slowly nodded and Ilhoon smirked, taking back his phone with a small laugh.

“That my friend, is Lee Changsub.”

Sungjae frowned. Wasn't that the guy Ilhoon kept on trying setting him up with? He didn't need to verbally ask because Ilhoon was already nodding back at him. Still smirking. Oh. How Sungjae felt like an idiot right now. If he remembered correctly, when Ilhoon had shown him his picture, he had answered: "No way anything's ever gonna happen with that guy. I can see from right here we've got nothing in common."

“You know the funniest thing about this?” – Ilhoon asked, smirking even more if that was possible.

Sungjae shook his head no, thinking it was probably just gonna make him feel dumber.

“When I showed him your picture asking if he’d go on a date with you… he said something like: "No way in hell, I’m pretty sure we’ve got nothing in common"…”

Sungjae could barely understand the end of Ilhoon's tale as the latter burst out laughing uncontrollably. Now mostly annoyed by Ilhoon’s childish behavior, Sungjae had to sort things out.

So, he had hooked up with an unexpected person. Now what?

* * *

This was going to be the most awkward phone call ever. Changsub wasn’t sure whether he wanted to be sent to voicemail or not. This whole situation was awkward. Last week, he was at Ilhoon ‘s birthday party. He more or less had been dragged there. By Ilhoon for all it matters, and had somehow hit it up with a guy. He had no recollection of him getting home that night, and had only just now found the piece of paper that invited him on a date, with the guy’s number. Now, he really hoped the guy didn’t think he had stood him up, he genuinely hadn’t looked into his pockets at all during the week.

Thank god the guy didn’t answer, but now he was in for a very awkward voicemail. And to make it worse, he didn’t remember the guy’s name. It was something starting with an S, but that’s all he remembered about it. Shit, the beeping sound! He panicked and hung up, making a weird squeal in the process; which he now realized had been a very bad idea because now the guy had a voicemail that was a weird squeal.

God he hated his life right now. He didn’t have a choice. He had to call back and leave a proper voicemail now. He needed to get his shit back together. He dialed the number again and prayed for voicemail. Or maybe if the guy answered he’d never listen to the squeal voicemail and Changsub would be spared a bit.

Unfortunately, the guy did not answer again. But this time he had it under control, no weird noise would escape him.

“Hum, uh, hi. This, uh this is Changsub, from... from Ilhoon’s birthday party? Anyway, I just found your number in my coat pockets, that believe it or not, I hadn’t checked in a week. And I hum... I realized I should have called you. And we were supposed to meet yesterday, and really, I really didn’t remember I’m so so sorry. I really hope you forgot about it too because otherwise I’m a real douche and I’m so sorry! Hum, you can call me back if you feel like it. I’m really sorry. Hum, yeah, have a nice day.”

He hung up fast and regretted it again. He should’ve listened to it again, now he was going to sound like an idiot. He already couldn’t remember what he had said. He was screwed. Too bad, he felt like he’d had such a good time with that guy, sure he didn’t remember his name. But the guy had been nice, funny, handsome, funny and a really good kisser, although he had terrible taste in shirts. Changsub was pretty sure the guy had insulted his favorite shirt. If only he remembered better. It had been a week already, and it seemed the few things he remembered about it were fading already.

* * *

“Oh. Wait, I have 2 missed call from an unknown number, lemme check that…”

Ilhoon started playing with his now emptied coffee cup as Sungjae checked his phone, thinking that maybe, he should send a text to Changsub, just to know how things were going (to gossip).

“Oh. The person left voicemails…”

Sungjae was in the midst of listening to said voicemails when he burst out laughing. He gave the phone to Ilhoon telling him to listen with a smile, adding that it was fate speaking. Of course, this was a huge mistake on his part because there was no way in hell Ilhoon would ever stop teasing Changsub about these weird voicemails. He should have Sungjae record them and send them to him, for blackmail material, you never know when you might need it.

“What should I do? – Sungjae asked.

– Just call him. Knowing him, he’s gonna panic and you’ll be sent to voicemail.”

Sungjae looked like he was bugging. He was staring at his phone, looking lost. But and most importantly, he was reassured. This had not been a one-night stand, his principles were still holding up fine. They were supposed to have a date yesterday. He felt glad they’d both forgotten about it. To be true, he didn’t even remember giving him his phone number, especially on a piece of paper, were they back in the 90s’? Anyway, he should probably call, right?

“You know what, I’ll call him and try to gain some informations on his side of the story!”

Sungjae shook his head; Ilhoon getting too involved would only lead to chaos. He needed to sort things out himself. He called the number before he had time to think too much. As Ilhoon had predicted, he was sent to voicemail, which quite frankly, was a relief.

“Hum, hi. This is Yook Sungjae speaking, hum, you tried calling me… Uh, well, I just wanted to say not to worry because I had forgotten about the date too. And if you want to, we could reschedule? I don’t know, hum, call me back when you can!”

This was so awkward. Ilhoon was making fun of him now, imitating his voice getting weirdly high-pitched as he had started talking and also, apparently, the word “reschedule” was known to be banned from the awkwardness of early dating stages, which was something Sungjae should have supposedly known already. He still stated that at least, they were cute. Although he should’ve seen it coming, after all he had suggested they go out together in the thirst place.

Sungjae only shook his head in response, it was absurd that he and Ilhoon were friends in the first place. Ilhoon was known throughout their university as the economy major heartthrob (although he was rumored to be in love with a mysterious guy from the music department) and friends with pretty much every one. Sungjae on the other hand, was majoring in acting and had somehow gained the reputation of a cold city guy, which did not fit his actual personality one bit and lots of people thought he was a snob. Then again, he wasn’t quite sure how these rumors had started, but Ilhoon had seen right through them and they had somehow become friends. Not close friends, but good friends. Ilhoon was the only reason Sungjae got invited to big parties and other university folklore, the guy was like a socializing king. Regardless, Ilhoon was a brat, but he always had an ear for any of his friends’ problems. Like today, Sungjae wanting to find his mystery man.

Although, hearing the guy, Changsub’s voice again, had made him remember some more about that night: how they had gone away from the party because it was getting late and Sungjae wanted to be home early. Changsub had offered to accompany him back home. One thing had led to another and soon they were making out on his couch, with a half-emptied bottle of wine and a heated atmosphere.

Now, he figured he should ask Ilhoon a bit more about his friend, because Ilhoon was a famous gossiping machine that would tell him everything he needed to know quite easily. Ilhoon told him how he’d known Changsub for years, they’d met at the pizza delivery part-time job Ilhoon used to have, they were both part timers there but he spent more time explaining to Sungjae why they were perfect for each other rather than giving Sungjae genuinely relevant informations.

* * *

Changsub had been surprised he had been called back so quickly. He had panicked and stared at his phone in despair until the call had been sent to voicemail. He felt immensely relieved that not only he wasn’t the only one who had forgotten about their date, but the guy, Yook Sungjae, was at least as bad as he was in the art of leaving voicemails.

Of course, once he had the guy’s full name, the first thing he did was checking out his sns. And he soon realized this was none other than the Yook Sungjae Ilhoon wanted to set him up with. He was going to be so thrilled about this story. Speaking of the devil, Ilhoon called him barely a few minutes later, it almost felt like magic or fate.

“Hey there Changsubie!!”

This phone call was already weird, Changsub knew for a fact that Ilhoon had gone out yesterday and should be by now still in the midsts of a bad hungover. Why did he sound so cheerful?

“What? – Changsub asked, feeling annoyed already.

– I’m having coffee with someone quite interesting right now…

– Yeah and? – he was sure of it now, there was something fishy in Ilhoon’s cheerfulness.

– It’s Yook Sungjae.”

There was a dramatic pause during which Changsub was too dumbfounded to say anything, then Ilhoon added:

“You guys sound like you’re gonna play hide-and-seek on the phone for weeks and even when you will manage to actually talk to each other, you’ll beat around the bush and waste even more time. So I decided to take matters in my own hands, Changsubie, you guys will meet at the Moon Coffee at five and you’ll be right on time. Good? Great, now I just have to tell it to Sungjae when he comes back from the bathroom, and you guys will be good to go on any date after that!”

Changsub suddenly realized that if he had been with Yook Sungjae, he had probably heard his embarrassing voicemails and was only waiting for the right time to roast him about it. His doubts were lifted when Ilhoon added before hanging up that he should thank him, especially since he had a billion jokes ready but he’d wait until after he’d meet with Sungjae to make them. He was doomed. Ilhoon would never let this die down.

Just as he was trying to get over this shocking realization, Changsub’s eyes fell upon the clock and he suddenly ran to shower, knowing that if he didn’t move it, he’d be late.

When later, he was about to step into the coffee place, he had some afterthoughts, maybe Sungjae was a lot more boring when not drunk. Maybe their chemistry had only been due to the alcohol. Maybe he had over-fantasized that night since he didn’t remember it well and had forgotten about the terrible parts of it. But he sucked it up and entered the place. He immediately spotted Yook Sungjae, it was a good thing he was tall, it made him easier to be spotted. And once again, he felt relieved to see he seemed just as awkward as he was. Maybe he had over-fantasized, and it was going to end up badly, but maybe it would also be the beginning of something good. After all, if somebody had told him he’d been nervously going to meet someone like Yook Sungjae on a date last week, he would have laughed in that somebody’s face. Yet here he was, and so many outcomes were possible, only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there,
> 
> That is quite a feat I managed there. An entire story about two characters who do not interact once in it lol... Anyway, I had fun writing this, thanks a lot for reading it!!


	2. First date

Sungjae was standing awkwardly in the middle of the coffee place, a miscalculation on his part had him being there 10 minutes too early and he didn’t know what to do with himself. He couldn’t order already because it would be rude to Changsub and he couldn’t go sit because he was afraid the other wouldn’t notice him if he did. He had no idea why in the world he was so nervous about this date. Maybe because he feared he might have embellished the party they had met at. Maybe Changsub was actually a very boring guy. Maybe he wouldn’t laugh at Sungjae’s jokes anymore. Maybe they wouldn’t have anything to say to each other.

His brain was so busy swirling in terrible scenarios and dancing on the verge of panic that he almost didn’t notice Changsub had finally arrived and was walking towards him. Seeing Changsub’s awkward smile as he greeted him instantly reassured him. He was not the only nervous one, and it was in itself an incredible comfort to know that they felt the same about this. He had been so caught up in his own nervousness it hadn’t crossed his mind Changsub would be too before that moment.

As they discussed what to order Sungjae couldn’t help playing with his sleeve to ease the tension within him. After that moment he had calmed down, nervousness came back roaring. What if Changsub found him too weird? He didn’t dare make any jokes as he would usually do for fear it would have him run away. His only comfort on that part was that failed first vocal message Changsub had left earlier today. It reminded him they were all just humans there.

Changsub, on the other hand, felt so awkward. He had no idea what to say. How did you start up a conversation already? He wasn’t so good at meeting new people. Well, unless he was drunk. They both ordered an iced-americano and Changsub thought that at least, Sungjae had good taste. There was an awkward moment when they both reached to pay and neither would back down from paying, both insisting that they paid for the both of them, it lasted way too long for such a ridiculous dilemma and the cashier, annoyed, ended up telling them to just pay each for their own damn coffee. They sheepishly did so. At least, they would have something to laugh about later when they’d think back of that first date.  
Once they had sat down, things started to feel smoother. After an awkward moment having them both sip at their coffee in almost complete silence, Sungjae, who thank god seemed better at social interactions than Changsub, talked about university, Changsub asked him how it was going and Sungjae talked about how he was majoring in acting and hoping to have his first role soon. He told Changsub how he had been extra in a few dramas already and that one time he had had a line. Changsub liked how he seemed to feel more comfortable now, and he somehow felt a weird proud feeling seeing Sungjae lighten up while talking about something he enjoyed so much. Then Sungjae suddenly face-palmed saying that in all of this he had no idea what Changsub did in his life. He had assumed he was in economy major with Ilhoon. Which he wasn’t.

“Well, I started out studying law. — Changsub started, smiling — A very bad idea, I hated it, switched to economy, following Ilhoonie’s path, hated it too, I didn’t last a semester. Turned to history, not the major for me either, ended up in music major, mostly out of curiosity and now I’m almost done. I’m gonna be a vocal trainer. With my friends Eunkwang and Hyunsik, we’d like to open up a music academy. We’re thinking vocal and piano lessons to start with and maybe get bigger over time. At first, we’ll probably be like private music tutors, but we’ll make it. I’m sure we will.

— Yeah, you sure will! It’s a great project!! — Sungjae nodded. — You could even give me singing lessons! I always wanted to learn singing properly!!

— Really?” — Changsub asked a smile widening, he loved teaching music.

Sungjae vigorously nodded, he liked listening to people talking about what they liked. It was obvious singing meant everything to Changsub and he would love to see how he taught it. Passionate teachers are the best ones.

And although Sungjae had no idea who that Eunkwang guy was, he knew Hyunsik; since Ilhoon kept pointing him out, telling Sungjae how awesome he was with lots of details Sungjae only pretended listening to. Ilhoon had had a huge crush on him ever since Sungjae had known him and it didn’t look like he intended to ever confess by the way. But he had been introduced to Hyunsik’s musical talent so he trusted that Changsub was at least as good at it.

From that point on, it didn’t really feel like a date anymore, Sungjae was immensely satisfied with the fact that Changsub still laughed at most of his jokes. Said jokes had started flowing out quite naturally to Sungjae. There was something very… comfortable about being with Changsub. He had that way of getting interested by just anything that made you want to be yourself around him. And Sungjae still found him funny too. And his taste in shirt was still terrible but Sungjae could live with that.

It is quite a wonder how time flies by when you’re having fun. They’d been talking for what felt like mere minutes when Sungjae heard someone at the table next to theirs talking about going home because of how late it was getting. Sungjae looked at the time and gasped. They’d been here for almost three hours. Changsub looked as surprised as he was and it had them both chuckling.

They set on meeting each other again sometime and were both about to go their own way home when Sungjae noticed a very familiar green coat and Gucci bag walking out of the coffee. It was even more familiar that he remembered seeing it earlier that day. He tapped Changsub’s arm and pointed his chin at the now walking away silhouette.

“Is it just me or that guy looks strangely like Ilhoon?

— Noooooooo – Changsub said, bewildered – He wouldn’t have spied on us, would he?

— Nah… We stayed like three hours, it had got to be a coincidence no?”

There was a moment of blank as they were both staring in awe in the direction the Ilhoon-lookalike had gone to.

“Then again, it does sound like a very Ilhoon thing to do… I mean he did choose the coffee place for us…” Changsub said, more thinking aloud than anything. It had Sungjae erupt in laughter, it did sound like a very Ilhoon thing to do.

“And his place is like, merely a block away.” Sungjae added. “Maybe he just went to check whether we were still there?”

Just as he was talking, they both jumped as Changsub’s phone started ringing. “Speaking of the devil…” He said showing the caller ID to Sungjae.

“It’s too much of a coincidence. He must have just arrived home and now he wants to know your side of the story, no?

— That guy is just so ridiculous. If he really did spy on us…”

Changsub never finished his sentence, letting the phone call be sent to voicemail. They figured that to hell with Ilhoon’s lack of common sense, they had had a good evening and it is all that mattered.

Changsub ended up walking Sungjae most of the way home, not wanting to leave yet. After Ilhoon’s fourth unanswered phone call, he figured he should call him back and called it a night with Sungjae. There, things got awkward again because Changsub had no idea how to say goodbye to him. Shaking hands would be too formal, beside his hands were sweaty and he would very much like Sungjae never to notice, a hug would feel too friendly, and he didn’t even want to think about a kiss because it made his stomach churn in nervousness. Sober Changsub’s self-confidence was nowhere as high as drunk Changsub.

And little did he know Sungjae was having the exact same dilemma. Hand shaking too formal, hug too friendly, too soon for a kiss and just waving would be even more awkward. But very much alike his drunk self Sungjae’s mind didn’t always work the most normal way, so he figured if Changsub had noticed it and still enjoyed spending the evening with him, he would get over this. Besides, they had been quite intimate together already, hadn’t they?

He put his hand on Changsub’s shoulder with a smile and lightly pecked his cheek.

“Let’s meet again soon okay?” He said smiling to the blushing mess Changsub was turning into. As soon as the latter had nodded and said bye, red as a tomato, Sungjae ran away, ears redder than ever.

As he was entering his building elevator, he answered Ilhoon’s incoming call:

_“Ya! Yook Sungjae! How did it go?”_

Whether he did spy on them or not, Sungjae told him everything, omiting a few details, notably that awkward moment at the cashier. And he couldn’t do anything but grin widely when a few hours later, he received a good night text from Changsub, saying they should go have dinner together next time.

“Yeah, let’s have dinner next time. Good night!” he answered, feeling giddy.

His grin didn’t leave until he had fallen into dreamland. “Next time” had never sounded so enticing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there,
> 
> So I ended up making that second chapter, I couldn't sleep and was suddenly inspired.  
> I should have called the story awkward by the way. I just felt like talking about all these awkward moments there are when you just met someone, and not necesseraly an awkwardness the person you're with will notice... You get what I mean?
> 
> Anyway, thanks a lot for reading I hope you liked that awkard chapter lol. Just as I am doing this hypnotized started playing and now I wish november 2021 would come sooner lol. 
> 
> By the way, show your love everyone!!! Have a good ladies and gentlemen!!!


End file.
